


Bouquet (+ Revenge Tactics)

by zitaostuck



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Comedy, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, You're Welcome, basically triple kim making fun of june, cuteness ensuring, domestic quarell, junbin fuff was needed, read it it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zitaostuck/pseuds/zitaostuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhoe, for once in his life, could admit that he was wrong. Hanbin, for once in his life, wanted to have the last laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bouquet (+ Revenge Tactics)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taesyubb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taesyubb/gifts).



> Ahead warning it probably contains mistakes (largely unbetaed).

It wasn’t out of Junhoe’s style to go a little overboard especially when they had arguments even though they mostly were on insignificant things. So when Hanbin started to nag about how they had more work to do at the end of an already exhausting day, Junhoe couldn’t control himself but get mad and tell the older man straight to his face that he was insensitive and this was not how a relationship should be. Words which he regretted not more than a few seconds later as he was watching Hanbin’s eyes get glossy with unshed tears, the man walking into the bedroom and shutting the door after him. 

Junhoe, for once in his life, could admit that he was the one in the wrong and went over the line with what he said. As much as he knew that Hanbin could be a bit too much work-driven at times, he was nowhere near insensitive. If he, himself, needed to choose one of them to play the role of the asshole boyfriend, he’d usually pick himself. But even though he had tried apologizing or the mean words the very same night, Hanbin seemed to be implacable, the door remaining shut probably until the moment Junhoe left his apartment to go to his own. 

There wasn’t much to do since he knew that Hanbin should much rather sleep than have a fight, so he let the older man do just that. The argument needed to wait until the following day. 

O.o.o.o.o.

Hanbin was in a sour mood, and that was obvious probably from the outer space considering that in the interval of one hour Bobby passed by bearing a cup of coffee in his hand which he placed his working desk, just like that did Jinhwan as well with a chocolate cupcake he knew Hanbin loved. 

As they saw that not even offering were well received and saw Hanbin basically growling at his phone as if the poor inanimate object had bitten him, Bobby had decided to break the ice, somehow imagining what could get his best friend so upset and agitated. 

“So what did Junhoe do this time?” He questioned, plopping down in the seat next to Hanbin and swinging an arm over the younger man’s shoulders, making him jump a bit before turning his frown towards the ‘intruder’.

All Bobby did was to throw his hands up and raise a brow, a silent signal for ‘I know you’re not actually mad at me so don’t throw your madness at me’ which made Hanbin cave a little bit. He could admit that sometimes Bobby, and Jinhwan too, knew him a bit better than he knew himself. And he was strangely okay with that. He sighed, turning to lay his head on the older man's shoulder.”He's dumb.” Was the first thing that came to him to say, obviously being responded with a laugh from his best friend. 

“Something less obvious and clear as day for everyone please.”

Hanbin rolled his eyes, refusing to use his annoying friend as a face rest but rather using the desk in front of him. “He was a dick, we fought, kinda, then we didn't speak and now he keeps sending me things. I mean he actually apologized. I don't know what to say.” he rambled, lightly hitting his head to the hard wooden surface until Bobby decided to place a notebook in between his friend's forehead and the abused desk.

“If Junhoe is apologizing then it must have really been his fault. “ Bobby observed, leaning on the desk together with his friend, fondly patting his back.”You don't want to forgive him?” 

The younger sighed again, rubbing his eyes as he was leaning back against the chair. “You know I will forgive him. But I want him to repent a bit- I want to do something that would- “ He scowled slightly, not nothing what would be the perfect term for what he had in mind. 

“Test him perhaps.” Bobby offered, eyeing his close friend. 

The younger of the two nodded, pursing his lips a bit. “Yeah- but I don't know how or why.” He points out, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Text him and tell him to buy you a bouquet of roses so big you cannot carry it and something so good you can't say no.” 

Both Hanbin and Bobby turned to voice, their other best friend, Jinhwan, coming into the room and offering the opinion, making them both raise a brow. “What- he'd be extra embarrassed to go buy flowers and will beat his brain over something you can't say no to.” 

It didn't sound so bad after all. Actually not bad at all. He was getting his test, his apology and the pleasure of seeing Junhoe embarrassed all fulfilled with this idea. Nothing could really go wrong. Though- roses, Hanbin found them cliché but then again, they were but a metaphor for his bloody revenge against his annoying lover. 

Despite his better judgements, he opened the messaging app on his phone and quickly typed the request which Jinhwan had proposed. It was a bit silly and childish he believed still, but he was feeling amused by it anyway. 

However, as hours passed and he has received no message from his lover asking about what he meant with the message or at least that he had received it, Hanbin got more and more anxious, fiddling with his phone, papers or clothes, completely unable to stay still even for a few moments, or concentrate for too long. He was beginning to think that perhaps Junhoe got annoyed at the demanding message and now believed who know what else about him beside insensitive. He wanted nothing more to than to hit himself in the head for what he sent, not even Bobby and Jinhwan's words managing to get him out of his misery. 

 

O.o.o.o.o.o.o

The truth behind what happened after his message was received showed up only when Hanbin, together with Jinhwan and Bobby were getting out of the studio at which they were working, at the hour at which they were usually leaving. 

At that point, after so much stress and tiredness from over a day of work, Hanbin believed that he must be dreaming.

“Is he really-?” He heard Bobby muttering from behind him.

“He surely is. I told you he will do that.” Was Jinhwan preppy and obviously proud reply.

He had, after all, all the reasons to be proud seeing that right in front of them, standing awkwardly in front of Hanbin’s car was none other but Goo Junhoe, holding with one arm a bouquet of no less then probably around fifty roses as he had in his other hand a cone of chocolate ice cream, Hanbin’s favourite, which was beginning to drip on his palm.

If he was honest, he didn't know what to do, laugh his ass off or go and kiss his boyfriend. He settled for both.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a real story told by my mom.  
> Hope it was well liked <3
> 
> find me at junestuck.tumblr.com


End file.
